<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunting the cave by TH_LuckyStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031436">Haunting the cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar'>TH_LuckyStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Ghost Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Robin, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake is Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim always talked to the glass case where Jason's Robin uniform was, Bruce and the others think it was just one-sided. Tim is grateful that Jason doesn't remember when he was a ghost, until he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunting the cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177133">Assombrando a Caverna</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar">TH_LuckyStar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a translation of my fic for Batfam Halloween 2020, first day "Haunting". I wanted to write something, but nothing was coming, so I decided to translate something instead.<br/>I did a <a href="https://th-luckystar.tumblr.com/post/632875554018869248/assombrando-a-caverna-thluckystar-batman">Fanart</a> for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Timmy!" - Dick greeted the youngest when he reached the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dick." - Tim replied from where he was sitting facing the glass case that kept the fallen Robin's uniform.</p>
<p>"Talking to Jay again?" - Dick smiled and walked over to ruffle the younger boy's hair.</p>
<p>"Just a little." - Tim replied, holding a laugh to try to pull Dick's hand.</p>
<p>"Okay." - Dick said walking away. - "I'm just going to change so we can start training. OK?"</p>
<p>"Right." - Tim replied, seeing the other one disappearing in the locker room door.</p>
<p>"He has no idea ..." - The voice came from in front of him, and Tim turned back to his company.</p>
<p>Jason was smiling, looking in the direction Dick had gone. His figure was translucent in the artificial light of the cave, allowing Tim to see his uniform that was exposed behind the glass.</p>
<p>"Even if I did, he wouldn't believe it." - Tim commented. - "He would probably think I'm imagining you."</p>
<p>Sometimes Tim thought that too. But then Jason would get a little too close and Tim would feel a shiver run down his spine, or else he could see the air that exhaled condense right in front of him, even if the cave was heated, and outside it was hot.</p>
<p>"Nah! Not worth it." - Jason said, shrugging. - "You better go warm-up, Dickbird doesn't plan to take it easy today, I heard him comment to Alfred that you're ready for the next level."</p>
<p>"Really?" - Tim asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yep!" - Jay replied with a provocative smile. - "Things are starting to get hot for you Timmy. Soon, you'll be jumping across the rooftops."</p>
<p>"I Can't wait." - Tim spoke excitedly. He knew his job was to help Batman, but he couldn't help feeling excited about becoming his favorite hero, about becoming Robin.</p>
<p>"So you better go get warm-up!" - Jason said laughing, stretching, he continued. - "I will close for today, see you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" - Tim replied, getting up. With a wave he saw the image of Jason dissolve in the air. - "Bye Jason."</p>
<p>"OK!" - Dick's voice came when he left the locker room in gym clothes. - "Ready Baby Bird?"</p>
<p>"Always!" - Tim replied. And with one last look at Robin's uniform before him, he went to the mat to train.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Jason always hated that monument, "A Good Soldier", he didn't want to admit how it hurt him, but it was too much. The worst thing was that he wasn't even dead anymore ... One would imagine that Bruce disassembled that when he found out Jason was alive, but no, he was still there.</p>
<p>He must have been staring at his old Robin uniform for a long time, for Dick to decide to distract him from that line of thought.</p>
<p>"You know." - The older man's voice came from Jason's side. He had felt his brother approaching, but he had decided to ignore it. - "Not everything about it is bad."</p>
<p>"I doubt it." - Jason replied irritably.</p>
<p>"No! Seriously." - Dick spoke kindly, it annoyed Jason even more. - "Yes, B would sulk for hours ... And I can't lie, I came here sometimes when I thought about you ..."</p>
<p>"Your point, Dickbird?" - Jason cut. He did not like to talk about how others felt his death, it brought too much emotions for him to deal with.</p>
<p>"Well, it also served as a way for Tim to feel close to you." - Dick commented. - "Imagine how you would help him train ..."</p>
<p>"I'm sure the Replacement prepared himself for a beautiful disappointment." - Jason said sarcastically. Staying there was only making his mood way worse.</p>
<p>"Jay…" - Dick sighed in exasperation. - "Tim used to spend hours here talking, well it was only on one side, but you understood the situation."</p>
<p>"Dick." - Jason decided to stop it there. - "This is just getting depressing."</p>
<p>"Uhn…" - Dick sighed again. - "You're right ... Would you rather go and raid the fridge for ice cream?"</p>
<p>"More productive." - Jason seriously agreed. The two moved away from the monument, and Jason wished that conversation had died (Ha!) over there ...</p>
<p>And, of course, it didn't. For some reason, Tim's conversation with the monument didn't leave Jason's head. Something was happening there. There was something, almost like a memory.</p>
<p>Which was strange.</p>
<p>Jason had only found out about the monument to his death after he made "peace" with Bruce. Only when he visited the cave for the first time after fleeing to Ethiopia, four years earlier. Which was not a very beautiful event. Jason can't remember most of what happened after he saw his uniform immortalized on the glass casket ...</p>
<p>So what was that memory? Where did this strange feeling come from?</p>
<p>Jason was so confused by this sensation, he ended up dreaming about it. It was kind of foggy, but he could see Tim facing him, talking about how Bruce was teaching him about forensic science. His voice seemed to come from afar, many of the words were being lost. Then Jason's own voice answered the third Robin, who smiled and agreed with what he had said.</p>
<p>Jason woke up from the dream with a strange feeling. He did not feel his arms and legs, as if they were not his, having a slow response and little sensitivity. It took him a while to feel present, so he was able to get out of bed.</p>
<p>The dream was not a single event. He had other dreams, some clearer and some more diffuse. However, they were all basically the same. Tim faces him, talking about his training, and Jason responds.</p>
<p>It doesn't get out of his head. So, the next time he met Tim, he ended up asking.</p>
<p>"Red?" - Jason caught the other's attention. The two were sitting on one of the rooftops during a break on patrol, the packages of the snack they had eaten in a corner. Tim just looked at him, nodding his head to continue. - " 'Wings told me how you used to talk with my uniform's case."</p>
<p>Even though he is wearing the usual Red Robin crown, Jason can see the younger boy's surprise reaction, followed by shame.</p>
<p>"Remind me to get him for that." - Tim spoke after composing himself. - "I have some pictures that certain redheads will love to see."</p>
<p>"It will be a pleasure." - Jason replied with a manic smile. But when he remembered the matter, he came back seriously. - "Seriously, you ..."</p>
<p>"yeah." - Tim cut him off. With a sigh he continued. - "It wasn't my intention at the beginning ... But ... it was a little lonely at times ... Even more, at the time when B didn't want my presence …"</p>
<p>Tim explained, his cheeks flushing slightly. Jason already knew how difficult it was for the third Robin, they had already talked about it. Yet, every time, he was irritated by the way Bruce treated Tim.</p>
<p>"What did you say exactly?" - Jason asked, trying to focus on the youngest, not to make him go down in bad memories anymore.</p>
<p>"Uhn? The training to become Robin most of the time ... Forensics, investigation, physical regiment ... Most were what I had done that day ..." - Tim thought distractedly. And on hearing the answer, Jason went on alert. It was exactly what he remembered from dreams.</p>
<p>"Er… Red?" - Jason called, and when the youngest looked him in the eye he asked. - "You didn't happen, how was your day at school? rpg campaign?"</p>
<p>Instantly, Tim froze. The hood's lenses widened, and his mouth compressed into a thin line. That made Jason anxious. The youngest watched him carefully for a moment, then spoke.</p>
<p>"You are remembering." - Tim spoke with certainty, not asking or suggesting.</p>
<p>"Remembering what?" - Jason spoke uncertainty, he didn't like where it was going.</p>
<p>"Hood?" - Tim spoke patiently. - "Why did you ask me about it?"</p>
<p>"I said, Wing… "- Jason tried to explain, but Tim was already shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Nightwing may have started." - Tim meant it. - "But that's not why you're asking."</p>
<p>Tim looked at him, waiting. Jason wanted to give a right answer, he wanted to irritate the other so that he would leave the matter alone, he wanted to curse the youngest. But the memory of a young Tim talking smiling about how the campaign with his friends had gone, how his eyes were shining with excitement. Jason couldn't do that to him. With a sigh he finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I've been having dreams ... Ever since Dick told me about your habit ..." - Jason explained, turning his gaze to the city below them, not wanting to see the reaction of the youngest. - "They seem like memories ... But it is impossible, I never lived that."</p>
<p>"Well… living would not be the right word." - Tim spoke in a whisper, drawing Jason's attention. The older one turned quickly to him, taking him by surprise. - "Uhn! I mean ... Well, uh ... Actually ..."</p>
<p>"Red?" - Jason tried an irritated tone, but it just came out looking like anguish. - "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Bruce and Dick always thought I was talking to myself." - Tim spoke after a pause, voice low. Jason was about to question what the other two had to do when the youngest continued. - "I wasn't talking to myself ... They just couldn't see you."</p>
<p>"What…" - Jason whispered, startled. It couldn't be real.</p>
<p>"Hood. I was talking to you ..." - Tim explained gently, hand calmly lifting to grab Jason's arm. - "Or rather, with your ghost."</p>
<p>Jason froze. Looking at Tim in amazement. Waiting for the youngest to say that this was all an elaborate prank ... But, no. Tim was looking at him seriously, kindly, but seriously. Convinced of what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"How is this possible?" - Jason asked, his voice low and a little lost. However, he already knew that was true. Something inside him told him it was real.</p>
<p>"I don't know ..." - Tim replied, also in a low voice. - "One day I was alone in the cave, and when I spoke you answered."</p>
<p>"God…" - Jason commented, still letting the information settle. after a moment he spoke with a slight smile. - "I must have almost killed you with a heart attack."</p>
<p>"You have no idea." - Tim replied laughing. - "I almost pissed myself. You spent more than half an hour trying to help me with a panic attack."</p>
<p>"My bad." - Jason tried, feeling guilty.</p>
<p>"Nah!" - Tim waved a hand. - "You apologized a thousand times already ..."</p>
<p>"Uhn…" - Jason was thinking of asking a few questions about his time as Casper, when he realized something. - "Wait! Back the tape !!! Are you telling me that I was like the Maitlands in “Beetlejuice” and you weren't even going to tell me? Seriously Tim?"</p>
<p>And with that reaction from Jason, Tim started laughing uncontrollably. While the eldest complained about how it had been a waste of reference all along. Every time Tim tried to calm down Jason started to complain about how he could be calling himself Patrick Swayze or something, and Tim was going to start laughing again.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>"Timmy?" - The voice seemed lost. Robin shouldn't sound like that, Tim thought. He looked at the translucent image of the boy sitting in front of him. - Will you promise me something?</p>
<p>"Sure." - Tim replied without hesitation. He would not deny anything to Robin, Jason, his hero. Jason smiled with the immediate response, not the provocative smile ever present, but a sad one. Robin shouldn't be so sad, Tim thought.</p>
<p>"You promise me." - Jason started. - "No matter what happens in the future. Don't forget who I was as Robin. I don't care what they say about me ... or what B says about me ... Promise you will never forget who I was?"</p>
<p>Tim looked at the other in surprise. But maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Even Bruce, who hardly talks about the second Robin, tells Tim not to be as impulsive as his predecessor. Many people only remember him as a hot-headed brute. Some don't even remember that there was a Robin between Dick and Tim ...</p>
<p>But, not Tim.</p>
<p>Tim remembers how kind Jason was to the victims, how he was always sure to protect and comfort. Tim followed the second Robin for three years. He saw how good Jason was. Tim would not forget that.</p>
<p>"I promise" - Tim spoke with that same conviction. The boy in front of him smiled, still sad, but this time with a gleam in the look that only Robin had. Tim continued. - "I will never forget my Robin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh! and this is my <a href="https://th-luckystar.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, i made some (a lot) of fan art about the batfam if you are interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>